


Troubled

by fyfabz



Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-25
Updated: 2017-03-20
Packaged: 2018-09-26 18:35:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9915656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fyfabz/pseuds/fyfabz
Summary: "There's a menace in my bed, can you see his silhouette?"All characters and One Piece belong to Eiichiro Oda.





	1. one

**Author's Note:**

> my 2nd one piece work. omfg. yaas.
> 
> i'm trying, guys. bare with me.

_“Would you bleed for me?”_

Eustass “Captain” Kid. There was only one word to describe the man and that was harsh; a harsh attitude that followed a harsh appearance, everything from his red hair to his numerous scars screamed danger, recklessness and barbarity.

Eustass took pride in his bounty, in the fear his name represented for the Navy, to the people, the pride his own crewmates felt towards him, but none of it mattered… he was part of the elite group of pirates—all rookies—like him, which were making big names and yet, none of it mattered to _her_.

 _“Lick it off my lips like you needed me.”_

Her; being (Y/N).

Fucking (Y/N).

That fucking witch had joined his pirate group a couple of years ago right after Killer, he had allowed a woman in just because she was useful to him, he saw nothing more than a crewmate that had abilities he could put to use for his own goals and she had no problem with it, she liked—no, she loved to help _her_ captain.

However, one night after a couple of drinks, their relationship had taken an extra step neither of them where prepared for. Over the alcohol streaming through their veins they shared the same bed; filled the air with gasps and words of need, sounds neither of them had thought they would hear from one and another but they had done it, and for fuck sakes… it felt good.

Kid never looked for relationships, mostly because there were bigger things to take care than his sexual needs, which had been non-existent until the times at sea became _too_ long— at that time, before her, he would seek release in the darkness of his room or would pay for a quick release from a cheap whore, but those thing were no longer enough cause he wanted _her._ He had tasted her and now he needed _her._

 _“Would you sit me on the couch with your fingers in my mouth? You look so cool when you’re reading me.”_

(Y/N) was the exact opposite from the redhead, she was gentle, delicate but strong, her skin smooth and perfect underneath Kid’s fingers; her dark locks flowed down smoothly against her back, his eyes traveled through her figure, his eyes appreciating the view those skin tight jeans provided him of her round and perfect ass, his eyes kept going as he took in the ‘piece’ of black clothing she dares to call a shirt, bikini, would be a more appropriate word.

_“Let’s cause a little trouble…”_

(Y/N) stills remembers the moment she had joined the crew, she, in fact had heard so many from the pirate crew that she was half-expecting for their captain to laugh at her face and dismiss her rather quickly but to her surprise Kid had accepted her in—and she had proved her place among the group. She was strong, hardheaded—like, certain captain— and an excellent asset, she was and is, an excellent crewmate for the mechanic.

 _“Oh, you make me feel so weak…”_

The two of them, broken souls had found comfort in each other; Kid _loved_ the time he would spend with her, whether it was talking or working out their anger, she was perfect for him as so he was for her. (Y/N) would never admit it to him, because it would boost his ego—and he had enough of that when she called his name in the sheets— but the redhead mechanic made her knees go weak.

 _“I bet you kiss your knuckles …”_

He was a sadist, she had always knew that, he hadn’t earned that big of a bounty by just taking down some small fry’s, no; he had earned that bounty for his methods. Because Kid enjoyed inflicting pain in others, he got off on it and she was no different. 

_“… right before they touch my cheek_

All the bruises, teeth marks and such that adorned her body were proof of that, of how he would hold her down by her neck, fingers squeezing just enough to make her gag and mark her skin purple, of how his teeth would embed themselves into her shoulder, as he pounded into her hard and fast, marking her—no, branding her as his own, of how his calloused hands were rough against her sides, fingertips leaving the trail behind of who had been there.

 _Him_ ; and only him.

“I’m sorry,” he says as he releases her wrists from the leather handcuffs that tied her to the bed, his fingers massaging the red skin of her wrists trying to soothe her pain.

“It’s okay,” she replies as she lies on her stomach, her back exposed to him, his lips kiss the skin from the neck all the way down to the dip of her back, making her giggle at the feeling before his teeth sink into the sensitive skin of her ass.

She never complained, mainly because she enjoyed making him happy and didn’t wanted him to leave her, she didn’t wanted to be replaced—she knew better than anyone that she could never bear to see him with another woman that it wasn’t her.

_If only she knew…_

“Oi, Kid!” she calls in surprise, “don’t do that, I’m too sensitive…” she tries to roll over so he leaves her to be but he doesn't budge. 

“Kid…” she sighs as he bites, licks and makes sure to leave yet, another bruise on her skin. “You don’t apologize to someone for giving her bruises just to give her yet! …Another bruise!” 

He chuckles, “you’re right.” He turns her around; so now her naked chest lays only inches away from his lips and his eyes collide with hers, in a silent plead. 

“You’re impossible,” she laughs. “You’re gonna kill me! I’m gonna die from sex-overload!” she covers her face with her forearm as she closes his eyes and tries to comprehend how can he possibly still go at it. 

He can’t help but burst out laughing at her, “Jesus fucking Christ, woman! What the fuck you talking about? Nobody dies from—”

“I will be the first one cause you’re fucking insatiable!” She can’t help but laugh at her own words, taking her arm away from her eyes, she looks down at the red head who looks at her with adoration in his eyes when she’s not looking at him. His usual hard eyes soften at the sound of her laugh and the sight of her smile. 

Her right hand finds his cheek, fingertips bringing him back to reality from his deep thinking into his thoughts, as he leans into her touch with her left fingers going for the fiery red hair above his head, playing with the strands of it as she closes her eyes to the feel of his breathing over her skin. “You really want to do it again?”

“Your tits are inches away from my lips,” he says with a smirk, “can’t you tell?”

 _“There’s a menace in my bed…”_

(Y/N) was restless at nights after Kid had fucked thoroughly, she would wake up with no reason whatsoever and lay on her side as she looked a Kid sleep for a while, his face full of peace, something that was so rare for the captain. She knew his captain was… how could she put it lightly? A sadistic bastard with zero concern for human life but… (Y/N) didn’t care, did that made her as bad as everyone would say he was? Was she a monster because she loved him despite everyone’s opinion?

_“…Can you see his silhouette?”_

Eustass Kid was hers and she will be damned if she let anyone take him away from her—that included what everyone thought of him, her and even them.

She would look down at his sleeping form, chest going up and down with his breathing, the numerous scars lithering his body form several battles since he had been just a kid, _literally._

He would never speak of his past and she never dared to ask, it didn’t mattered to her, to her—what was important—was the Eustass Kid that was laying down next to her, her fingers would scan over the scars on his chest, the ones on his arm—the worst ones— she would cringe at them because it made her heart ache to remember the suffering he went through when he had lost his arm.

“Hey,” Kid takes a hold of her wrist, lightly but tightly, once he notices she has yet again, woken up from her sleep at night. “What’s wrong? You okay?”

He would always do the same. Ask the same questions, with the same concerned face and she would always reply with the same fake smile on her face…

“Yeah.”

_“Go on a light a cigarette, set a fire in my head.”_

Smokes blows from the little white stick between his fingers as he tries to warm himself up in the crow’s nest of the ship. Kid hated with his entire being when he had to take the night shift because that meant, he would totally miss (Y/N) for half a day trying to recompose himself in sleep, and after their _little_ argument, space is the last thing he wanted to have with her.

“Dammit,” Kid curses throwing the stick cancer into the sea, he hated those things and hated to admit it but it helped him relax when he was drowning in stress. (Y/N) would always be her first choice but tonight that wasn’t an option—not with his most recently fuck-up. “Fucking weather, what’s with all this snow?” he curses silently.

The weather in the New World was always unpredictable but goddammit, didn’t Killer said tonight was supposed to be WAY more warmer? It’s fucking freezing!

He missed his bed, he missed her; but right now, he knows better than anyone that if he didn’t make things right, there was no way he would ever be allowed again anywhere near her body… and that was something he was not willing to live with.

_“Would you lie for me?”_

The crew had wanted to stock on medicine supplies, food and of course, booze in an small island, the feeling of being in land after such a long time was something The Kid Pirates had missed very much and so, it was the reason as to why their captain sat there in the town’s bar a couple of seats away from (Y/N)—that and the fact she was chatting quite happy with those two idiots from Trafalgar’s crew… What were their names? Sausage and Idiot?

“(Y/N)-chan!” Sausage shouts just as Kid brings the bottle with the tainted liquid to his lips, the taste burning his throat as he listens to their conversation. “You should totally come to visit us! I know the captain wouldn’t care—well, I think so.”

Kid’s eyebrow start twitching at his words; that asshole wouldn’t care but Kid would, like hell he would let (Y/N) go into Trafalgar’s—

“Yes! (Y/N)-chan,” says Idiot, “we know that since you joined…” he lowers his voice but Kid still hears it, “…the asshole over there, things are hectic but you should escape his tyranny for at least a day.”

Kid’s face doesn't let’s anything out but he’s mad—oh, boy. Trafalgar is going to lose those two idiots from his crew tonight. He brings the bottle of beer to his lips once more as he feels (Y/N)’s eyes towards him but he doesn’t looks back and his stoic face just makes (Y/N) heart ache for a moment at his lack of regard towards her— _(Y/N) knows he is supposed to be **THE** Eustass Kid, but couldn’t he, just for once, care?_ _Was she that replaceable?—_ (Y/N) doesn’t lets her mind dwell so much in the moment before she looks back at her friends—Shachi and Penguin— and with a smile ready she prepares to dismiss them until _he_ appears.

“(Y/N)-ya,” Trafalgar Law speaks, his voice soft and smooth, Kid’s hand pauses mid-air, beer in it, when Trafalgar’s words sink into his ears “you would be more than welcome any day you’d like.”

Eustass Kid’s face is stoic, not showing anything, because Eustass Kid will not lose his temper over that motherfucking ass— 

“I could convince you to leave the hothead of Eustass-ya and join my crew…” his voice is sweet and his words are meant to be the promise of more, (Y/N) knows it, just as she knows Law does it to take a rise in Kid’s—

**_SLAM!_ **

The sound it makes against the wood bar, makes (Y/N) and the rest flinch and cast their eyes at the redhead who now stands on his way to the group; A scowl deep in his eyes and anger making his hair look pale in comparison to his face.

“Oi, Trafalgar, why don’t you take your two idiots over there and leave my crew alone?”

“Eustass-ya,” he says, a smirk… a _fucking_ smirk appears on his lips. Kid’s gonna wipe the floor with the doctor’s blood. “(Y/N)-ya and I are speaking, don’t be rude.”

“Like hell she does!” Kid yells, “you’re trying to smuggle out my crew and that shit doesn’t sits with me, Trafalgar!” Kid knows he is becoming more and more irritated by the minute but that’s just the effect Trafalgar Law had on him.

Everyone in the bar has become silent at the redhead’s outburst, keeping their mouths shut over the two captain’s argument; one of them, way more calmer than the other; after all, their reputation at Sabaody did preceded them. 

Especially on Kid’s account since he could blow up from being starred at for too long. Scratchemen Apoo had found out about that one in a funny way, (Y/N) remembered.

“Kid—” (Y/N) tried to stop her captain when Law’s voice beat her to the punch.

“What’s the matter, Eustass-ya?” the surgeon teases Kid, “are you that insecure? Or maybe you’re jealous…?” he teases with a smirk. Oh, how much Kid wanted to wipe it off his face with a punch.

“Me? Jealous? Of what exactly?” He asks with a sadistic smirk on his face, a dark chuckle following his words.

“So, you wouldn’t mind if I really did took (Y/N)-ya under _me_?” the connotation of what he was implying makes Kid’s eye twitch, his anger evident on the redhead's face; Killer watched from over a table with Heat, a hand resting lightly over his scythe in case turned for the worst. 

“Why would I care what a used up whore does with her time?” As soon as those words had left his mouth; Eustass “Captain” Kid knew he had fucked up. The gasps the left the group as well as the commotion from his crew’s table brought him down from his blinding anger.

Killer was fast on his feet trying to break _them_ both apart, everyone was expecting the surgeon and the mechanic to go at it to blows; but nobody was expecting them for (Y/N) to act the way she did. (Y/N) has never raised a hand towards anyone in her crew, nevertheless—her captain, but the sound, followed by the echo that slap generated when (Y/N)’s hand touched Kid’s cheek, making his head whip sideways, was enough to make the pirate crew gasp at her actions.

“A used up w-whore?” her voice quivered and he wanted to speak, wanted to take it all back—but the moment those words left his mouth, there was _no_ going back. His eyes glanced at Trafalgar whose eyes were shadowed by his hat before quickly focusing on the woman before him; her eyes—also—shadowed by her hair, in this case.

“Go **fuck** yourself, _Eustass._ ” The way she hisses his name with such disgust in her voice, makes him hate everything about himself. He hates the feeling that makes his way deep inside his chest, when she had spoken to him so… _harshly._

(Y/N)’s pain was evident in her voice and it actually hurt Kid to know, he had dragged her into his pissing contest with Trafalgar. (Y/N)’s eyes watered but she refused to let Kid see her cry, so she got up and left the bar with Killer on her heels—who just grunted disapprovingly at his best friend and captain—trying to stop her but she wouldn’t stop.

“Goddammit, Killer!” she shouted, “don’t you ever need to be fucking alone!?” those words had made Killer stop in his tracks, before looking back at the bar where he could see the familiar faces from the Heart Pirates leaving the scene, the last thing his eyes catches before trying to focus on the path (Y/N) had left is the form of his captain, slumped on the floor, back leaning against the bar.

Fucking Trafalgar had caught him off guard and he was now, nursing a fucking bruise on his cheek as well as a split eyebrow. The bastard had punched him as soon as Killer had crossed the double doors of the bar, but even though Kid hated to admit it, the asshole was right… this time.

 _“You don’t deserve her, Eustass-ya”_ that’s what Trafalgar had said, wiping his bloody knuckles before leaving the bar with his crew.

“Tch,” Kid grumbles, “…asshole.”

_“Cross your sorry heart and hope to die for me…”_

(Y/N) hasn’t returned from the town and even though Kid was worried for her, he knew two things, 1. She could kick Kid’s ass any day of the week and 2. He was the last person she wanted to see, so he had ‘saved’ Wire from the night shift and was now watching the docks, waiting for her to appear.

Kid had gone over the last 2 or 3 hours, repeating himself what he was supposed to say to her, he knew the words ‘I’m sorry’ were supposed to be there; Killer had suggested he also added the words ‘I’m a fucking asshole.’

But when Kid looks up to the docks and sees her (h/c) hair his mind is racing everywhere, a million thoughts by the second—how could he make things right?

She looks around the docks and into the ship before she hops in, her eyes keep glancing around, as if looking for someone, Kid knows she has not seen him and decides to let it continue for a minute until he sees what she’s wearing. 

He’s dead. HE IS SO DEAD. That _asshole_ might as well start saying his prayers.

Kid was seeing red. She was wearing that motherfucking asshole of Trafalgar Law’s jacket. 

His instincts act faster than him and he soon is jumping down to from the crow nest, his boots colliding with the wood-board floors before looking to see (Y/N); if she had heard him or had been startled by him she was not letting it know.

Kid wasn’t supposed to say anything else than ‘I’m sorry’ but he wasn’t going to let slide the fact, she had _that_ fucking jacket!

“Why are you wearing that shit?” he asked with disgust, she chuckled at his words, barely glancing over her shoulder at him but make no attempt to answer him as she kept walking down the hall and into their shared room.

Kid was right behind her, leaning on the doorframe as she started roaming through the drawers, taking all her clothes, personal items, everything she had on their room, _was she going to move rooms over this fight?_ But Kid’s fears were cut short when he saw her pull a suitcase from the closet.

She was leaving. She was leaving him.

“(Y/N)?” He asks. No response. “(Y/N), fucking hell, answer me!” he shouts at her, irritated.

She whips around, anger and hurt, still clear on her face and shouts “What!?”

“Where the fuck do you think you’re going?” he asks, stepping closer to her, closing the door behind him.

“I’m joining Law’s crew.” She says, calm and coolness echoing in her words as if she was talking about the weather.

“What?!” Kid’s angry, “No… No. Fucking. Way.” He keeps rambling, “there’s no way I’m letting you go—and not to that asshole!”

“Why!?” she shouts back, “I’m nothing but an used up whore, aren’t I?—If… if I’m no good for you other than fucking then I might as well be useful there… who knows…” she chokes, “I might end up doing my way through all the Supernovas…” she chuckles darkly and Kid can hear how her voice breaks more and more with each word, even in the darkness of the room, he can see the tears that stream down her face.

“(Y/N)…”

“You know,” she turns back to her backpack, shoving everything inside and zipping it up quickly, “this is fine…”

“(Y/N)…”

“You don’t need—”

“(Y/N)…”

“A used up—” 

“(Y/N)…”

“—whore, in your crew, right?”

“(Y/N)!!” he shouts, capturing her attention. He takes steady and powerful steps to her just as she backs away

“Don’t you dare to fucking touch me.” She hisses in between sobs, as the back of her knees touch the mattress behind her, but Kid’s steps doesn’t stop and soon they are only inches apart from each other, breathing into each other scents. 

“You’re not leaving me.” He states with a low voice, just loud enough for her to hear as his flesh fingers dance down her left arm, even with Law’s jacket, she can still feel the goosebumps his touch gives her.

“D-don’t fucking touch me, Kid.” She tries to sound menacing; _tries_.

“Your body is telling me otherwise,” He smirks, “I think it’s craving for my touch… I wonder how wet—”

**_SLAP!_ **

(Y/N) slaps Kid, again, before starting to pound with her fists at his chest, punching, groaning with every attempt which seems futile due to how exhausted this whole day has left her.

“(Y/N)…” Kid begins as he caress the red cheek with his metallic hand, “Fuck—dammit—I’m fucking sorry, okay!? I didn’t meant—”

“Fuck you, Kid!” she shouts, her tears running down free for Kid to see, she no longer cared enough to cover them “fuck you and your meaningless apologies that are full of shit!”

“(Y/N)! That’s not—I _am_ sorry, baby…”

“Baby… baby, baby, baby…” she mocks, “save me your fucking words. You crossed a fucking line and I’m not staying another minute in this fucking ship!”

“(Y/N), calm the fuck down!”

“Don’t tell me to calm down, asshole!” she shouts, angry before she chuckles, darkly, “and here I was thinking that you would at least try to apologize to me for being an asshole but no—” she looks down before taking a hold of her suitcase, “because Eustass Kid doesn’t apologize for shit, cause he regrets shit!”

(Y/N) tries to go through him but Kid grabs her waist from behind to stop her, she starts flailing her arms around, trying to free herself from his grasp, his hold never falters though, not when she kicks, screams and does her best to deliver some mean punches; Kid still holds her in a way her back is against his chest. 

“No…” she sobs, after a minute “I—You—You’re such an asshole!” she shouts frustrated. “Why does it has to be you… Why do I have to love you?” she sobs quietly. Her words register in Kid's mind immediately and suddenly he knows.

“I know,” Kid says, as he backs away from the door, before dropping her in the bed, she barely has time to register what’s happening before Kid has her hands pinned above her head “I know I'm the worst kind of asshole there is and I don't deserve you but... I love you,(Y/N), I do, please don't leave me, I'm begging you...”


	2. two

**warnings for sexual content and coarse language.**

If you would've asked (Y/N) five years ago what she saw herself doing in the future, she would've probably said something ridiculous yet completely normal like, being married, having kids, tending her house chores, etc. However, that never happened, and all those things she ever considered 'plans' were thrown out of the window by a fiery red-hair mechanic named Eustass Kid.

She loved the bastard,  _dearly_... but his brain wasn't connected to his tongue for like, 98% of the time and he could say the first thing on his mind. One time she was sharing a few laughs with Heat and Kid saw her, his mind automatically led him to say 'Get the fuck off her before I cut your throat out.'

She was shocked to say the least, but knew that if she tried to defend Heat's and hers innocent talk that would only infuriate him more, because that was him. And until today, (Y/N) had never given his carelessness a second thought but that was until today, and it was because of that, of being consumed by her anger towards the captain that she had said...

"No." Her face looking down, not daring to see him, to watch his face because she wanted him to hurt just as much as she was.  _Maybe she could punch him._ Her hands were balled up into fists, contemplating the idea before dismissing it, that would fix nothing, she knew that much.

Kid had to be honest; from all the things he thought she would say to him, the word 'no' wasn't it. So, I guess, one could say he was pretty surprised by that.

"Get the fuck off my way, Eustass." She hisses.

_Okay, she's mad._  You can't blame her though, Kid did acted like an asshole towards her and tried to fix it by well-being more of an asshole but he wasn't gonna let her slip through his fingers. Not her.

"(Y/N)-"

"What? Surprised your little 'apology' didn't worked?" she chuckles darkly, while mocking the red-haired captain, "then I guess you need to work on that, don't you?" the sarcasm in her words couldn't be more evident.

"Fuck dammit, (Y/N)!" he curses, loudly, startling her, just for a moment and he fails to see it "you need to gimme a break, I've never had to- _fuck_! I never even had a girl who I had to-FUCK!"

Okay, now he was getting frustrated. But Eustass Kid had never had to apologize to anyone, he was  _Eustass fucking Kid!_  If anything, people apologized to him. And now, now... he had to apologize to her because his mouth had ran long and-Trafalgar-this was all his fault! The  _asshole..._  he just had to get on his nerves, didn't he? (Y/N) was ready to kill-no, worse-leave his sorry ass because he had dragged her into his little quarrel with the surgeon and now he really needed to suck it up to her, he knew that much.

_"Would you pin me to a wall?"_

Kid was so deep into his thoughts that he completely missed the moment, she grew tired of waiting and started to circle pass him to reach for the door, but he-luckily-caught on time; Taking her hand away from the doorknob and pinning both of her hands above her head, her body trapped in between his and the coolness of the steel door that separated them from the rest of the ship.

She looks startled at his movements, but it's just for a moment. "Let me go, Kid." She groans in annoyance, "you're playing with fire.

"You're calling me Kid again." He notices with a smirk that makes her roll her eyes playfully at the redhead, a movement, she can't help herself doing.

"A slip of the moment, asshole." She glares at him and continues to try and break free of his hold but with no results

Soon, one of his hands is touching the skin of her thigh, the small touch leaving behind a trail of goose bumps she can't hide-after all Kid knew her body so well, her weak-spots, what made her knees weak, her skin crawl, what she loved, hated. Eustass Kid knew everything there was to know about (Y/N).

"Look at me, (Y/N)" he speaks against her throat, his breathing burning her skin but she refuses to meet the redhead amber eyes, that she knows are burning into her, trying to collide with her own.

_"Would you beg or would you crawl?"_

"I'm sorry," he breathes against the skin of her neck, she closes her eyes at the sensation, "I'm truly,  _fucking_ , sorry... I'll do anything, any- _fucking_ -thing it's necessary, so..." his lips move higher, they are so close to her left cheek that she's sure that if she turns to look at him, he will capture her lips in a kiss. "...please,  _please,_ forgive-"

"Beg me," she replies, voice hoarse and barely loud enough for him to hear, but he does and he's taken back by her request, that she finally gets enough space to feel able to breathe and look towards him to gauge at his response.

"W-what?" are Kid's first words, and she can hear the lack of understanding in his words, even she understands that it's something he would never consider doing.

"Would you crawl on your knees," she breathes, "put your head to the floor and  _beg_  for my forgiveness?"

"I-You...you are serious?" he asks, disbelief still evident in his voice.

She nods her head and to be honest, she's expecting a huge no from the redhead, because-I mean, this is Eustass 'Captain' Kid we are talking about and honestly she was messing with him, but just as she is about to change the subject he cuts her in.

_"Stick a needle in your hungry eyes for me."_

"(Y/N)..." Kid's amber eyes, look towards her own and she's truly taken back when he drops to his knees in front of her, and actually  _begs_  to her.

"Kid..."

"Don't go." He says as his half upper body clings to her legs for dear life. "Stay... stay with me. I'm sorry, (Y/ N)-"

"Kid..."

"-I was an asshole, I'm fucking sorry, it was a slip of the moment and it won't happen again, it's fucking Trafalgar's fault really, if you think about it, he was-"

"Kid!" (Y/N) yells, capturing- _finally_ -the captain's attention. "Get up," Kid looks to see her face and finds her blushing under the moonlight, before she continues, "I-I was just joking, Kid. Get the hell off the floor, dumbass."

He does as he's told and wastes no time in taking her chin in between his fingers before directing his painted red lips towards her. The kiss is soft, something that's so foreign for them both; especially because Kid's usually all about hard, fast and rough which makes her start to question whether or not this is actually her captain.

"Kid," she mumbles in between breaths, "wait... just a moment..."

_"Let's cause a little trouble..."_

"No," is his answer, to her pleas, "you were messing with me..." he adds, picking her up and making her wrap her legs around his waist, "now... it's time I mess with you." He concludes, as his fingers caress the skin under the disgusting hoodie she manages to wear so well, "this shit needs to go. I would prefer throwing it into the sea, but that will have to wait..." he smirks.

_Yeap, this is Kid; alright._

He captures her lips once again in a heated kiss, biting her lower lip one last time before he redirects his attention towards her neck, sucking on her favorite spot, right underneath that scar she told him she got when she was five and fell into the ground while fighting some boys while protecting a wounded dog.

_"Oh, you make me feel so weak..."_

"Kid..." she moans, "I'm-I'm still... _fuck_ " she curses when his teeth bite into her flesh, "...mad... I'm still mad..."

He smirks, "but I'm forgiven already, aren't I?"

_She hated when he was right._

"Oh, drop the murderous look, sugar lips." He teases, as he drops her into their bed.  _When did they get here?_ "I did what you said." He's got a point. "And you  _love_  me, don't ya?" (Y/N) pouts, looking away from Kid's smirking, winning face.

"That's good," he smiles at her, like-what she can only assume is a child. "Cause I love you too."

Yeah, he did what she asked-even though she was just messing with him to get some room to breathe- but now, for some reason, she actually felt as if she had lost. What an odd feeling.

"Look at me, (Y/N)." He demands, his voice dominant, as he usually is in bed, that same voice commanding her skin to burn underneath his gaze. A gaze that now holds the promise of an eventful night.

"I love you," he breathes against her lips before he captures them in a quick peck; leaning back and proceeding to take off his black vest and large red coat, leaving him down to only his black and yellow pants and black leather boots.

(Y/N) stares at his captain's body, something she always finds herself unable to stop when he's undressing, she would just stare at his abdominals, the muscles over muscles in his chest, arm and neck; unable to resist the urge to bite her lip at the view.

Kid smirks down at her, as he quickly discards his boots and crawls towards her, she recoils until her back meets the headboard, her eyes never leaving Kid's as she waits for his next move, yanking her back down towards him would be what he would usually do, but not today.

_"I bet you kiss your knuckles..."_

(Y/N) is taken back when he starts to kiss her legs, the small butterfly kisses on her skin feel foreign as well as the soft touch of his hands caressing the skin of her legs before they encounter the waistband of her shorts; he proceeds to tug on them, somewhat harshly but barely struggling as he takes them off from her body in one quick motion before continuing his trail of kisses on the newly discovered naked skin of her thighs.

Kid's eyes glance at her face for a moment as he kisses her right hip, not missing for a single moment, that little groan that leaves her lips in frustration.

He was doing it on purpose, she was sure about that. Was that his way of payback now, to make her suffer? Cause if it was, she was going to punch the lights out of him...  _later_.

"Sit up for me, baby," he speaks to her and she obeys, as his body comes closer to her in between her legs until he reaches for the edges of the black and yellow jacket and in a quick tug he rips it off from her.

"Kid!" Her eyes follow the now destroyed material that used to be Law's jacket, well... she wasn't that fond of it, anyway. And knowing Law, he probably must have like a million of those.

_"...right before they touch my cheek..."_

His hand rests on her cheek, making her attention drift back at him, his thumb tracing her lower lip, making her close her eyes at the contact. He had always known she has a soft spot for shit like that, it was just one of the may things he  _loved_  about her.

"Lay down for me, (Y/N)." He says, low and husky. Lust clouding his field of vision-cause honestly if this was up to him, he would already be buried deep inside her-but he's containing himself; because he's trying to fix the shit he pulled on her, and also because he needs to prove to her that he really does  _care_ for her.

(Y/N) does as Kid tells her to and soon enough his hands are on her belly-barely touching her- but the contact of the cool material of his metal arm against her naked skin has her shivering in front of him.

"Cold?" he chuckles.

"I just need you to warm me up, _captain_." She replies, smirking up at him through hooded eyes. And the way she says 'captain' has him thinking she's making this difficult for him- _on purpose_ -as if it wasn't hard enough.

Kid growls at her response before throwing himself into it and latches his mouth onto her breasts; licking, sucking and biting wherever his mouth could get while his free hand plays with the unattended mound of flesh.

_"Cause there's a menace in my bed..."_

"Fuck, Kid..." she moans his name in that voice of her that has him going wild.

"You're a menace to my health, woman."

"Right back at you, cap." She smirks and Kid  _swears_  he's gonna lose it.

"I swear for everything that's good, that if you call me captain again, I'm gonna forget my  _sweet_ shitty act and will fuck you senseless."

"Alright," she says, and he knows it. He  _fucking_  knows it. The moment he sees that cheshire grin on her face, the lip biting, that  _smirk._ He knows he's doomed. "...captain."

And Eustass Kid, wouldn't have it any other way.

But neither would (Y/N), not when he has her moaning underneath him, their bodies covered in sweat as they feed into each other's air; his hands, one next to each side of her head, are supporting his weight above her as he mercilessly pounds deep into her, her nails leaving marks on his naked back as she holds onto him for dear life.

Kid finds that spot-he knows-drives her insane and plunges against it without mercy, her moans becoming louder and louder.

(Y/N) can't explain how is that after all this time, after all those times of being together in between sheets with the mechanic, she still can't get used to his size, for her it's always like he has grown more in size, sometimes it bothers her but most of the time, it's just a pleasant surprise.

"There, isn't it?" Kid groans against her neck, "I know how much you love it there, come on, baby... moan louder for me," (Y/N) can basically hear the smirk he must be wearing right now, but she can't concentrate on anything else that isn't Kid's cock driving hard and fast against her, filling her up so she complies with his request.

"Fuck, fuck,  _fuck!_ " she curses, louder and louder each time he pounds against the same spot. "More... Kid, please... more..." the redhead pulls out from her, before turning her over so she now lays on her stomach, he pulls her hips towards him so her ass is in the air and expectant of Kid's next move.

"As you wish," he whispers in her ear when he leans over, his right hand guiding his cock back into her, slow and painfully delicious. She tries to meet his thrust, moving her hips back but he's having none of it. "Ah, ah... no, no, no..." he chuckles, before swallowing hard, "you don't wanna ruin the fun now, do you?" he dictates the rhythm of his thrusts, at first slow and full of teasing to no end but then he picks up his pace and goes hard against her.

Kid can't hear anything but the sound of skin slapping against skin, their moans filling the air, hushed curses coming from each other when their bodies fit themselves completely.

She finds herself holding onto the bars of the headboard with her breasts bouncing back and forth as he pounds into her. (Y/N) can feel the beads of sweat on her, rolling down through the valley of her breasts as the pleasure increases with Kid's pace. The time they have found themselves doing this blurs with every one of his thrusts.

His arm goes over her waist and brings her up so her back meets Kid's chest in a flush; his right hand shifts so it now rests on her neck-that is completely uncovered as she throws her head back on his shoulder-while his left hand replaces the hold the right one had on her body, keeping it close and steady against his.

(Y/N) feels Kid's thumb playing with her lips and in the heat of the moment she sucks on it- _obscenely_ -as she knows Kid loves it; and by the sounds of groans coming from her captain against her ear, she can only guess he's enjoying himself.

However that's short-lived when she feels his hand coming back to her neck, holding it-not strong enough to cut her air supply, but strong enough to make her moan louder at the contact.

Kid makes her turn her head sideways to meet him; he wants to see his lust reflected on her eyes, wants to see her eyes filled with pleasure-the pleasure he's giving her-as he goes in and out of her, filling her up till she can't no more.

"You love it, don't you?" Kid speaks, between ragged breaths, "you love how much my cock fills you up, huh?"

(Y/N) wants to answer, she wants to say yes, she wants to say anything, she wants to speak but she can't because she has no words for the red-haired captain.

"You feel so good, baby..." he moans against her ear, biting her earlobe as she closes her eyes once again at everything he is making her feel. "Tell me..." he says, his hand leaving her neck and now grabbing at her breasts, "tell me what you want..." he grabs roughly, slapping against the flesh, demanding an answer.

"I... I want to cum, Kid..." she pleads, her eyes glazed over with tears of pleasure and Kid kisses her hard and rough, just as she is used to, just as she loves it.

"Cum for me, baby..." he says, both of his hands now firm on her hips "cum all over my cock."

And that's all she needed.

_"Can you see his silhouette?"_

"What were you doing at Trafalgar's?" Kid voice is surprisingly soft, (Y/N) looks over at the spot he is currently sitting, his head is thrown back on the worn out leather couch, metal arm resting casually over the top and eyes occasionally glancing at the starry night that can be seen through the tainted windows in nothing but a pair of black shorts.

"I was..." she trails off, catching the attention of the redhead as he glares at her, "...playing cards." She finishes in a laugh.

"What?"

"Poker." She says, "I'm so good at poker, is either that or they get so distracted I steal their money, either way I win." She smiles- _genuinely,_  smiles at him-making him chuckle at her words, shaking his head softly.

"What?" is her turn to ask.

"Nothing," he says, "is just..."

"What? Did you thought I was sleeping with Law?" she raises an eyebrow at him, Kid knows very well she is messing with him, but that's a double-edged sword when it comes to her so he plays it casually and shrugs it off.

"No, that was not it." He says, she's about to fight on him, just because she knows how jealous he can be over...well, things he claims as his own. "I just..." he sighs, "Believe it or not I was practicing my apologies to you before you appeared, but-"

"You saw me in Law's jacket and lost your buttons? Yeah, I know." She finishes for him as she goes for one of Kid's old shirts and pulls it over her naked body, strolling over to where he is and sits-well-lays next to him in the small couch in front of the window, her legs propped up on his lap.

"I didn't thought you were with him...  _that way_... I just  _really_ thought you were leaving my sorry ass."

_"Go on and light a cigarette..."_

The smell of tobacco fills the room as he lights up the small white stick and puts it to his lips, inhaling the fumes from it. Usually she would scold him for smoking, but it's so cold from the low pressure that she decides against it, after all, he is wearing only a pair of black shorts. He exhales loudly before looking back at her, his eyes focusing on her, but not on her eyes.

"What's wrong?" she asks him when he sees him deep in thought.

"Your neck." He points with his hand-holding the cigarette-to the area.

"Oh..." she chuckles as she brings her fingers to the sensitive skin, "it's alright, I'm just gonna steal your shirts for the time being, it's not like you use them anyways."

He chuckles at that, "At least you got off pretty safe," she adds and he gives her a look that only reads; please, explain.

"Your back."

"Oh," he says, laughing loudly, in a way only Kid knows how to. "I don't care about those." He inhales deeply as he closes his eyes and exhales towards the roof, he doesn't says anything else and neither does she, but they don't really have to.

There's no uncomfortable silence between them.

_"Set a fire in my head tonight..."_

"Can I get some?" she asks towards Kid, referring to the lighted cancer stick.

"I don't think I have anymore left," Kid answers, looking for the pack.

"No problem," she answers and before he can register her words, she's crawling into his lap, taking  _his_  cigarette and giving it a touch with her lips, inhaling deeply before exhaling away from his face, her face contorted into a smile as she sees his dumbfounded face.

"What?" she asks innocently, sitting on his lap and facing the shocked redhead "I wasn't supposed to do that?"

"I'm ready for round 2." He says, pulling her up and taking her over his shoulder, putting out the cigarette and going straight for the mess of sheets on their bed.

"Oi, Kid! Wait!" she tries to complain, between laughs, "at least let's change the sheets!"

"What for?" he asks, "we're getting them dirty again, anyway." His smirk has her rolling her eyes and embracing their mess, once again.

_"Don't forget me, don't forget me..."_

It was late in the night when she woke up, once again plagued by her thoughts, once again with restless thoughts running through her head in the shape of nightmares. She turns her head to watch Kid's sleeping figure, his arm is resting lazily on her stomach, and although she wants to try and go back to sleep, that's probably not happening. So, she pushes him off from her, softly, without waking him up and takes pieces of her torn off clothing before walking to the couch, plopping down on it, her eyes glued to the ceiling and occasionally glancing back at the starry night that can be seen through the windows.

"(Y/N)?" he hears Kid calling for her, after a while, his voice filled with... concern?.

"In here," she says, raising her hand, not even trying to sit up for him to see her.

"What are you doing, babe? Come back to bed."

"In a minute, I just..." she trails off

"You okay?"

Same question, same answer.

"Yeah," she says, "don't worry."

But Kid's having no more of that, she has come to believe to this day that whenever she shrugged off Kid's concern he had went back to sleep but the truth was he was awake, every single time. Every time, she would do the same, she would wake up- breathing heavily-and whenever he asked what was wrong she would answer in the same monotonous way that she was okay.

But he had heard it, he had heard it all. Her cries, her sobbing whenever she though he wasn't aware, how she would sometimes go into the bathroom, open the watering can and cry harder, her sounds muffled by the sounds of water hitting the floor. He would sometimes sit on the floor outside their bathroom, filling like a useless moron towards her but he didn't wanted to push her, he had wanted for her to come at him at her own pace.

But that option was thrown out of the window when Eustass Kid realized there was even the smallest chance she could walk out of his life and never return and that there would be things he had yet to know about her-he couldn't let that happened, he wouldn't let that happen.

"You're not okay," he says towards her, the sound of feet against the floorboards reached her ears and soon, Kid's face was leaning above her, his arms supporting his weight on the couch backrest. "Just stop that and talk to me, am I not trustworthy?" he chuckles at the end to light up the mood.

She looks at him, her eyes locked into his own amber eyes, filled with concern, love and adoration; and then they drift back to the scars covering his face and arm, reaching to where several mechanic wires are embedded directly into his skin.

He catches into that and suddenly it makes sense, it clicks so quickly inside his brain that it makes him wanna punch himself for not catching on it faster. Kid sighs heavily and comes around the couch, lifting her up in his arms, before letting himself fall on the couch with her body above his. "It's not your fault, (Y/N)."

She stays quiet and his hand quickly grasp his chin to make her look at him, "this..." he refers to his metallic part, "it's not your fucking fault." She blinks at him, there's tears she's holding in, just because she knows Kid doesn't knows what to do with a crying woman.

"If I hadn't been-"

"(Y/N)" his tone is firm, almost like dictating and for a moment she's no longer speaking with Kid-her lover-no, she's talking with Kid, her captain. "Is not your fault, I would have done the same, and probably everybody here. And if it hadn't been you it would've been anybody else."

"But I was reckless, I wasn't thinking as your crewmate. I was thinking like your girlfr-!"

Kid chuckles, throwing his head back with small laughter as he comes to look at her again, her cheeks tainted pink and hand clasped tightly over her mouth.

"Were you gonna say girlfriend?" he asks, teasing her. She shakes her head violently, like a puppy shaking off the water after a bath, he finds it endearing, something feels so natural when he's with her; is like they're on a world of their own.

He's not Eustass 'Captain' Kid, captain of the Kid pirates when he's with her, he's just Kid and it brings him a strange sense of peace to know only she can do that.

"That's a shame," he says after his laughter dies out, leaving him wearing a simple smirk, "...cause I was totally gonna agree with that statement, doll-face."

She pouts at the redhead, shifting in his arms so she's now straddling his waist, his hands rests low on her hips and she ruffles his incredible soft red-hair making him laugh underneath her. She smiles down at him, foreheads leaning against one and another, hands resting on his muscular chest and eyes closed; is only in this moment that her mind processes a simple sentence.

"I'm sorry, Kid." Her words catch him off guard and he looks completely puzzled at her words as she leans back, opening her eyes, fingers barely touching the scarred skin on his shoulder, "I was scared you were gonna leave me-the moment I saw you, covered in blood-" she chokes up on her words, "God _,_ there was so much fucking blood and I-I didn't know what to do..." Kid looks at her hands, at how she displays them in front of her, as if she could still see the blood on them.

"And then Killer said you were alright, he said 'He's gonna be fine.' He said you were okay, just a few scratches here and there and I swear, Kid... I felt... alive." She exhales loudly, "but then I saw you, you were on that uncomfortable as hell bed and... And then I saw  **it** and I just knew- _fuck!_  I knew that your arm would be a constant reminder that  **I** hadscrewed up, that I-I..." she wants to say the words, she wants to admit to her weakness, wants to admit to the guilt that has kept her waking up every night after they had done it, but she can't seem to find her own voice and so the words stay as thoughts.

_"I wouldn't leave you if you let me..."_

"You gotta stop beating yourself up for that shit." Are Kid's first words, mainly because he doesn't wants her feeling sorry for herself and especially over something that it wasn't her fault. "(Y/N), I am everything you want me to be, but I am also your captain and I knew what I was doing when I jumped in for you."

She had been careless, too brash-acted too soon and Kid had paid the price with his left arm for her.

"Oh, and babe?" he says, catching her attention. "Even if you left my sorry ass," she chuckles at his words, "I would never leave you. I won't allow it. That includes Lady Death, that girl can kiss my ass for all I care."

She smiles a his words, but he hasn't finished. "You need to promise me to stop beating yourself up for this shit." He scolds her with a frown, "I protected you because I could bear this, because I could carry this weight, so you wouldn't have to-so you wouldn't need to."

"I love you, Kid." She smiles, he looks at her expectantly, "and, I promise I'll stop my pity act." Her hand caressing the skin of his cheek and for some odd reason he laughs-a hushed laugh-against the skin of her palm. "What's so funny?"

"I was just thinking that is a nice feeling having you say my name without implying you wanna cut my dick off."

"Oh," she says, sitting up completely "I'm still mad, clown-face and it's gonna take a lot-"

"Who you calling a clown-face, woman!?" he cuts her off and so they start bickering, like little children with the sunset starting to appear on the horizon.

_"When you met me, when you met me..."_

Eustass Kid watches the woman before him, he had heard of her, she had quite a reputation he had to admit, but Kid had no place in his ship for a woman, after all, he was no babysitter and if he wanted a cheap whore he could find that anywhere in a town when they docked. In Kid's mind he had no reason to take her in at all.

But she wouldn't accept a no for an answer, she had wanted to be his crewmate, she had set his eyes on his crew and on him just because. And so, with a groan, he agreed. He would let her join them, after all... he could use the chase, the thrill he knew she would bring into his ship.

"Welcome aboard, (Y/N)."

"Thank you," she said, a smirk playing on her natural rose-colored luscious lips. "...captain."

Kid smirks back at the woman, knowing already that having her on his ship was going to be a whole new level of craziness, and maybe it was a mistake on his part to let himself be bargained by a woman like her but she had presented herself with a challenge towards the captain...

**_Come and get me._ **

_"You told me you were gonna get me..."_

...And Kid never backed out from a challenge.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: dude this turned out longer and harder than expected. but here it is. And now onto Sanji, Ichiji, Shanks and Sabo. goddammit. I just see my work piling up on me xD


End file.
